Still Love You
by Lidi999
Summary: Mako and Korra called it off, but they both still feel something, but that something could be in danger when Korra's father wants to marry her off. Can Mako and Korra come to admit they were wrong? Makorra. POV Mako and Korra.
1. Chapter 1: Lloyd

Still Love You

By: Lidi999

**I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF KORRA**

Chapter One:

Korra:

"WHAT?!" Korra cried.

"Korra," Tonraq said, "This is Lloyd. You and Lloyd will be married later this year."

Korra's jaw hit the ground, it wasn't that Lloyd was ugly, he stood a few inches taller than Korra and had neatly cut dark hair that curled where he had cut it too short, he also had just slightly darker skin then Korra.

But Korra didn't want to marry him, not at all, "What?" She asked again.

Tonraq shifted his weight and rested his hand on Lloyd's shoulder, "Korra you are the next in line for leader of the southern water tribe, you need some one to rule by your side."

"And it has to be Lloyd? It can't be some one I picked and not my father?" Korra asked, crossing her arms.

"Yes, he will keep our blood line pure."

Korra shook her head, "I'm the Avatar, how more pure can you get? And shouldn't I get to decide? I mean every Avatar before me has found a soul mate, on their own."

Tonraq shook his head, "I am sorry Korra, but Lloyd is a very nice boy and it is not like you are in a relationship right now."

Korra looked away from her father. "It is very nice to meet you Avatar Korra," Lloyd spoke. Korra felt his finger tips brush her arm. She looked up and met his dark eyes.

_"Dark eyes, but I love topaz eyes."_

Korra shook her head, "I guess it's nice to meet you too and call me Korra."

Lloyd nodded, "Okay, I will."

Tonraq cleared his throat, "Yes, now Lloyd will be taking you out today Korra. Your first date, for say, just so you can get to know each other."

Lloyd nodded, "Yes, we will venture to the brand new tea shop that has just opened. It is suppose to have the best tea in the world."

"It won't beat Iroh's," Korra muttered under her breath.

"Pardon me?" Lloyd asked.

Korra shook her head, "It doesn't matter. Let's just go."

Lloyd gently looped his arm through Korra's, "Right this way my lady."

Korra sighed, but went with him.

What good would it do her to put up a fight?

LIDILIDI

Mako:

"Breaking news from the south pole!" The radio in Mako's private office blared.

Mako reached over and turned it up a little more, even though him and Korra weren't exactly on talking terms, they hadn't been in awhile, he still liked to know she was okay.

"Today Chief Tonraq announced that his daughter, Avatar Korra, will be getting married later this year."

Mako dropped the pen he was holding, "What?" He asked.

"You heard right folks, Avatar Korra is taken, by who? No one is sure yet, but everyone wants to get a peek of this boy who is going to belong to the Avatar forever and ever, since the last relationship we heard of was the Avatar and her boyfriend, Mako, the champion fire bender from the Fire Ferrets! Is it Mako? Or some one new?!"

Mako clicked off the radio. "What?!" He asked again.

Korra was getting married? MARRIED?!

Mako stood up and walked out of his office. He raced down the hall and busted into Lin's office. "Lin!"

Lin looked up from her desk and glared at Mako, "Mako, what is it? And I swear something better be on fire or the president must of been murdered, or I-"

"Korra is getting married!" Mako blurted out, cutting of Lin."

Lin blinked, "To you?" She asked, "Did you ask her to marry you, after all this time of you two not talking?"

Mako shook her head, "Some one else, some one her father picked, or so says the radio."

Lin shook her head and relaxed, "You can't believe everything you hear on the radio Mako, now get back to work."

Mako opened his mouth to argue but Lin shut him down, "Now, I've fired you once and I'm not afraid to do again."

Mako sighed and headed back to his desk, head down, and plopped into his seat. Even though Lin had told him not to believe everything he heard on the radio, he still worried.

_"Why? You two broke up. And you let her walk away, you idiot. If you worried for her you would of ran after her."_

Mako reached into his desk and pulled out a photo, a different one then the one in his jacket. This one he had cut out of the newspaper and a smiling Korra beamed at him, in her hands a sprit was resting.

Mako shook his head, "I love you," He whispered.

But, of course, the picture didn't reply.

He was such an idiot.

LIDILIDI

When Mako got home late that night Bolin was still up, sitting on the sofa. "Bro! Did you hear that Korra-"

"Is getting married? Yes."

Bolin blinked, "She's getting married."

"Yea."

"Mako. Korra is getting married."

Mako slipped off his coat, "Yes, I know that Bolin and I don't know if you noticed but Korra and I broke up and haven't talked since. She is allowed to go and marry who ever she would like."

"So you aren't going to go up there and talk to her."

Mako shook his head, "Bolin, I know you aren't good with love, but when some one says it's over, it's over."

"That wasn't the case with you and Asami," Bolin muttered

Mako glared at his younger brother, "Korra meant what she said."

Bolin opened and then closed his mouth and sighed, "I will never understand you."

"Good," Mako said, "you don't have to, now if you don't mind I am going to bed, I had a long day and by the way Lin said not to believe everything you hear on the radio. They love to run rumor stories to gain more listeners."

"But-"

"Night Bolin," Mako said heading up the stairs to his bedroom.

Bolin sighed, "Night Mako."

Mako walked into the room and shut his door. He shook his head, why did everyone think it mattered to him if Korra got married.

_"Because is does."_

She had moved on.

_"But you still haven't."_

He wasn't going to do anything stupid.

_"Oh, but you are."_

Mako sighed and laid down on his bed, still in his work outfit, and in seconds was asleep.

**Author's Note: I really shouldn't be starting a new story since I have so many others, but OH WELL.**

** Anyways, I AM BACK.**

** I was going to try to make this a one shot, but how about no.**

** Team Makorra forever.**

** Okay so happy first chapter.**

** And who knows when this will get updated again because I have exams this week. Oh fun.**

** -Lidi999**


	2. Chapter 2: A Wedding Not Wanted

Chapter Two:

Korra:

"I have one older sister and two younger brothers," Lloyd said, "how about you?"

Korra blinked, for she had kind of blanked out, "Uh, I'm an only child. That's why I am the one marrying you."

Lloyd laughed as if Korra had told a joke, "Why of course, that was a stupid question to ask."

Korra cupped her hands around her tea cup, "Can I ask you something?" She asked.

Lloyd took a sip of his tea, "Yes, anything."

"How did my father pick you to marry me?" She asked.

"I volunteered," Lloyd told her.

Korra frowned, "Why? Why did you volunteer? Is it because I am the Avatar? Because I can tell you now I'm not a very good one, I lost all my bending, but air bending last year and this year I destroyed the link to the Avatar cycle, well I didn't, my uncle did and I kind of fixed it but I still can't reach the past Avatars," She sighed, "What I am saying is I'm a bad Avatar."

Lloyd shook his head, "No, not at all Avatar Korra."

"It's just Korra."

Lloyd continued has if Korra hadn't spoken, "I believe you are a very beautiful and wonderful women. That's why I agreed to marry you."

Korra stared at her tea, "And what if I am going to be unhappy, what if I love someone else?"

Lloyd shrugged, "You had one boyfriend and you broke up with him, I will grow on you. I always grow on people."

Korra shook her head, "Mako is still, very, important to me."

"Yet you have not spoken to him since the break up."

Korra huffed, "So we are going to get married and live happily ever after?"

"Yes."

"Don't get me wrong, your a nice guy and everything, and I'm sure some other girl would love you and marry you right away, but I'm not that girl. I won't love you just because my father says I have to. I do things my own way and sometimes I mess up, but I learn and grow."

"I know all of this Avatar Korra."

"It's just Korra!"

"But it does not matter to me, I will love you for all your flaws and will never run back to my ex-girlfriend."

Korra rolled her eyes, "Okay, you know what fine. We will get married and I will hate you every minute of it."

Lloyd pulled out some money, "You won't be saying that soon, you just have to see that the other guy isn't going to come running back to you."

Korra stood up and Lloyd set the money on the table, "Take me home," Korra said.

Lloyd wrapped his arm through her arm, "Right this way my lady," He said smiling.

Korra rolled her eyes she couldn't stand this guy, let alone be married to him.

She would get out of this wedding if it killed her.

LIDILIDI

Mako:

Her skin is soft as he pulled her to him, "I love you," He whispered, the words were easy and simple and sweet.

"I love you too," Her voice whispered back.

Mako kissed her softly, "Never leave me again Korra."

Korra laughed, "I won't Mako."

She pressed her head into his chest, "Mako, Mako, MAKO!"

Mako woke with a start and Bolin was standing over him, "No need to give me a heart attack this early in the morning Bo," Mako said.

Bolin shook his head, "Oh well, then next time I will just let Asami in your bedroom so she can see you drool in your sleep."

"Asami?" Mako asked rubbing his eyes, "Why?"

Asami and Mako had kind of talked, but not really. She was upset over the fact that Mako played along with the fact that Korra thought they were still together and kissed her multiple times.

_"You didn't have to kiss her!" Asami cried. _

_ "I didn't! SHE KISSED ME!"_

And so on.

Mako shoved his covers back, "What does she want?"

"Something about Korra," Bolin said, "probably the same thing we heard."

Mako shook his head, "Why does everyone think I care so much? Korra and I haven't talked in forever."

"Maybe she doesn't think you care, maybe she wants to get kissing on you, since now your only other person you have ever loved, is getting married," Bolin said.

Mako glared at his brother, "Then she can get out."

"Me?"

Bolin and Mako jumped as Asami came walking into the room, "Hey, sorry, I'll leave if you want me too."

Asami stood tall, her black hair now longer and a long red coat wrapped around her. Mako shook his head, "No. It's okay. Sorry."

Bolin nodded, "And with that note, I'm going to leave- I mean go make breakfast."

Asami smiled, "Okay."

Bolin slipped out from behind her and Mako and Asami were left alone. Mako ran his hand through his hair, "Hey there."

"You know," Asami said as she shifted her weight, "I'll leave if you want me to, I've done it every other time you have asked, it wouldn't be a problem."

Mako sighed, "No, it's okay. Bolin said you wanted to talk about Korra?"

"Yes, uh she's getting married."

"I heard it on the radio and told Lin, she yelled at me and told me not to believe everything I hear. The radio people love starting up rumors about our Avatar."

"But it's real," Asami said sticking her hand into her pocket, "I was shipping some supplies to the south and apparently it's all the buzz. Korra and her future husband were even out on a date yesterday."

"People letting rumors getting to their heads Asami," Mako said standing up, "and besides why does it matter? She dumped me remember," Mako walked to his dresser.

"But you wish she didn't."

Mako turned slowly to face Asami, "It's not like I can change it. She doesn't want me. Besides, why do you care so much? Korra was the one thing stopping you from getting to me," Mako snapped.

Asami shook her head, "You are stupid Mako."

"Really? I'm stupid? How?"

"Because Mako, maybe I was selfish and stupid and maybe the only reason I got back together with you the second time is because I was jealous and I was going to dump you the way you had dumped me, so you could feel how it felt. But I didn't get the chance because the girl you really love, came back and you took her back in a heart beat, if she came through the door right now, you would do the same thing again."

"No I wouldn't."

"You know you would and I know we can stand here and fight and fight, but Korra is your whole world you idiot. She loves you and you love her too. And it hurts me to say, but she's your missing half," Asami looked away, "not me."

Mako opened his mouth and then shut it, he didn't know what to say.

Asami looked back at him, "I'm going down to see Korra in five days. You can come or sit here on your butt and let her get married to some guy, which you know won't make her happy."

"She's not getting married!"

"Well I'm still going," Asami snapped, "have a nice life Mako!" She turned and stormed out the room and soon Mako heard the front door slam shut.

Mako sighed and laid back down, "Bo! Can you call Lin? I'm taking a sick day!" He called.

He pulled the covers back over him.

To see Korra or not?

What if what Asami had said was right and Korra still had feelings for him.

Mako shut his eyes, this was all too much.

**Author's Note: EXAMS ARE OVER AND IT IS WINTER BREAK.**

** NO STRESS!**

** This feels amazing because if I want I can just lay around and sit on Tumblr all day.**

** And it's almost Christmas! (If that's what you celebrate.)**

** A note about this chapter:**

** What do I mean about that rant Asami went on?**

** Oh like you have never seen this in your school? Boy dates girl, boy (or girl for that matter.) dumps each other, and then the boy gets with another girl and suddenly the girl wants him back.**

** It's something is many girls brains, that I as a girl, don't understand.**

** CHAPTER TWO IS DONE.**

** Thanks for all the feedback guys.**

** So what do you guys think of our friend Lloyd? Lovely isn't he?**

** -Lidi999**


	3. Chapter 3: Off to See Korra

Chapter Three:

Mako:

"It's only for a couple of weeks," Mako told Lin, "and I have to do this. I promise when I get back I'll work twice as hard."

Lin shook her head, "Stupid love sick boy," She muttered to herself, to Mako she said, "Fine. You can go, but I'm not paying you for time gone and when you get back don't even think about asking me for another day off for the rest of time."

Mako smiled, "Thank you so much Lin!" He turned and ran from her office.

Lin rolled her eyes, "That boy better bring Korra home with him or I am going to ring his neck out," She whispered as she turned back to her work.

LIDILIDI

Mako bagged on the door in front of him and seconds later it was open. "Oh thank sprits, you're still here."

Asami stared at Mako, "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"I want to come with you to the South. I need to see Korra," Mako said, ignoring Asami's question.

Asami looked him over and then nodded, "We are leaving tonight at sunset. Does Bolin want to come too?"

Mako shrugged, "I have to go home and pack, I can ask him."

"Okay," Asami said, "just don't be late."

Mako smiled, "I swear, I won't!" He quickly hugged Asami, "Thank you!" Then he turned and ran off, leaving Asami to stand there stunned.

LIDILIDI

"Are you crazy?" Bolin said, "Of course I want to come!"

Mako nodded, "Great! Then pack your things, we have to meet Asami at the docks before sunset."

Bolin knocked Mako on the back, "I'm really proud of you bro, going to confess that you still have feelings for Korra."

Mako looked at Bolin, "What?"

"Well, you are going to see Korra, aren't you going to tell her how you feel?"

Mako shook his head, "No, bro. I'm wishing her good luck on her life, letting her move on."

"Mako!"

"Bo! I already told you, she is way over me. I can't make her like me. I hurt her too much."

"But she's the one who broke up with you."

"After I had broken up with her and she lost her memory!"

Bolin held up his hands, "Okay, I'm not going to tell you how to run your life, but when I make it big in movers, well as soon I find someone to take up movers, and I get all the girls and I'm rich, don't come crying to me that you are lonely."

Mako laughed, "I won't Bo, I promise."

Bolin shrugged and headed towards his room, "Sure."

"Just shut up and pack!" Mako cried.

But as soon as he heard Bolin's bedroom door shut, he sat down on the sofa.

_"Bolin is right, you love Korra. TELL HER, before she marries the wrong guy."_

_ "Bolin is wrong. Korra doesn't want you anymore, wish her a swell life and get on with yours. Tons of girls want to date a cop."_

Mako sighed, he had a feeling this trip wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.

LIDILIDI

Korra:

"But daddy!" Korra whined, turning herself, into what she hoped, sounded like her seven year old self, "Lloyd is a jerk! I don't want to marry him!"

"Lloyd is a very nice young man Korra and you have to marry him."

"I won't!"

"You will!" Tonraq cried, "And that is that. Next week your mother is taking you out for you ceremonial dress."

Korra crossed her arms, "Mom married you out of love, why don't I get that choice!"

"Because when your mother married me, I wasn't the chief of the South!"

"I'm not chief of the South either dad!"

"But one day you will be and that's all that matters!"

"But-"

"No more, please, Korra. My hands are tied, I would love for you to love a boy and marry him, but is there one around? No. I am sorry darling."

Korra shook her head, "I can't believe you could do this to your one and only daughter," She rubbed at her eyes where tears were forming, "now I wish I hadn't stopped Uncle. Years and years of darkness would be better than marrying Lloyd."

"Korra! You don't mean that!"

"But I do!" Korra cried and then she took off running, into the snow and down to her little house. She busted through the door and ran to her room.

She threw herself down on her bed and cried.

She cried over her father.

She cried over the fact she would be marrying Lloyd.

She cried over the fact she had let the one boy she loved go.

LIDILIDI

Mako:

"I'm glad to see you too, you are right on time," Asami smiled at Mako and Bolin.

Bolin laughed, "I wouldn't miss a chance to see my favorite Avatar."

"She's the only Avatar," Mako muttered.

Asami picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder, "Right this way boys."

Bolin hurried to be at Asami's side, but Mako hung back.

"How long will it take?" Bolin asked.

Asami shrugged, "Not too long, we should be there before tomorrow afternoon."

Bolin nodded, "That's great."

Asami nodded, "I won't be able to go see Korra right away, I've got to make sure these supplies get to the right place, but I can meet you guys later."

"Great," Mako muttered shoving ahead of her and Bolin, "can we just get on with this." He climbed on to the boat.

Asami rolled her eyes and climbed on the boat, "Okay!" She called, "All ready to go!"

And slowly the boat pulled away from the dock and the three were off to see Korra.

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. My winter break was insane.**

** I go back to school on Wednesday.**

** Not fun.**

** I got distracted watching Supernatural, because that is one thing I got for Christmas. PLEASE NO SPOILERS I AM ONLY ON THE SECOND SEASON!**

** Uh, that's about it.**

** I don't know when this will get updated again, please just hang in there. **

** -Lidi999**


	4. Chapter 4: Oh No

Chapter Four:

Korra:

There was a soft knock at Korra's door, "Korra," her mother whispered, "sweetie-"

"Go away mom! I'm not sorry about I said to dad!"

"Sweetie."  
"GO AWAY!" Korra cried.

There was silence and Korra sat up on her bed. She sighed and slid out of bed. If no one was going to understand she was going out.

She grabbed her coat and slipped it on and slipped out of her bedroom and quickly through the house.

"Naga!"

LIDILIDI

Mako:

"Mako!"

Mako jolted awake and stretched, "Huh?"

"You fell asleep," Asami said walking up behind his seat, "And we are getting close now. Give or take five minutes. I thought you might want to wash the drool off your face."

Mako rubbed his face and Asami laughed. Mako glared, "Where's Bolin?"

Asami nodded with her head, "Out on deck."

Mako stood up, "Okay, I'll go out there."

"It's getting chilled. You might want to get your coat first."

"I'll be fine."

Mako pushed out on to the main deck, "Bolin."

Bolin turned around and smiled at his brother, "Hey sleepy head."

"Why didn't you wake me? Asami just made fun of me for drooling."

Bolin shrugged, "It's been a long trip. I forgot."

"Next time I'll _forget_ to save you from what ever stupid situation you get yourself into."

"No wonder Korra dumped you," Bolin mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. How far are we?"

"Five minutes, give or take a few."

Bolin nodded, "And so tell me, again, if you aren't going to get back together with Korra, then what are you going to do? Stand in the corner?"

Mako sighed, "I am going to give Korra my blessing to move on with her life."

"I don't think Korra needs that."

"Yea, well what do you know about girls?"

"A lot. I've dealt with a lot of girls in the past year."

"Korra, who used you to get to me. Eska, who was insane and tried to make you marry her. And Ginger, who was your co-star. Oh."

Bolin glared at his brother, "Maybe you need to take a longer nap, you are still cranky."

Mako sighed, "Whatever. I'm doing what I know is best. Korra will think so too."

"Sure," Bolin said, "whatever."

Mako shook his head, "No. Whatever. I'll be inside if you need me," And then he turned and walked into the captain's quarters.

It wasn't use fighting with Bolin.

LIDILIDI

Korra:

Korra rode Naga all the way out to the docks. Then she slid off and patted Naga, "Stay, I'll be back and don't eat any fish."

Naga whined, but Korra rubbed her head. "I'll be right back."

Korra started walking down the docks and watched as ships come in.

She watched for a long time and then started to turn around when a ship horn blew.

She turned around and laughed, Asami's boat pulled in, yet an unlikely person climbed off and body slammed her in a hug.

"Korra!"

"Bolin?" Korra asked, "What are you-"  
Asami was gripping her, "Hey! Is it true are you getting married? To who?"

Korra broke from their hold, "What are you-" She stopped once again, because a third person had stepped out of the boat.

"Mako?" She asked.

Mako looked up and made eye contact with her.

_"Oh no."_

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry, school is killing me. It's not hard, but I have a lot of work. BUT ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

** Review?**

** And I'll see you next chapter.**

** -Lidi999**


End file.
